Hard Humanity
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: When you're caught off guard only humanity can save you.The rest of this series is Harry Potter, but I felt Constance was in so many of my fics she deserved a place.


Hard Humanity  
  
Today had not been a very productive day, Constance mused as she shifted underneath her blankets. She had promised to help the fifth years begin drafting their letters to various colleges, but apart from that...  
  
She could only imagine what she would say about some of them. So engrossed was she in writing her own versions of their letters that she didn't feel her arms and legs begin to stiffen, slowly paralysing her.  
  
It wasn't until she tried to roll over she realised somebody else was present, praying it would be a student who's practising had just gone wrong and ignoring the memories it brought, she turned her head towards the door, but saw nothing.  
  
It started as a spark, but suddenly a full blown fire was crackling in the grate and the flames turned instantly a deep green, with silver sparks flying in every direction.  
  
The Slytherin colours. She knew who was there before the voice spoke.  
  
"Hello Constance, darling. How have you been.?"  
  
She spun her neck at startling speed and her eyes fell upon her older sister Bellatrix. But it was not the Bella she had known, her eyes were gaunt and empty, they had always been glinting evilly and to an extent they still work. Her skin had turner waxy and it looked almost make-up like. She remembered one of Bella's earliest experiment with their mother's make-up only too well.  
  
Although her face was marred by age and Azkaban it was her hair that gave away the most difference, what was once sleek and shiny, not unlike her own when it was loose, was now limp and matted to her waist.  
  
Her robes were torn and filthy, but through all the grime and filth Bella still managed to maintain a dignified air about her. Plus she had her wand out so Constance wasn't about to aggravate her.  
  
"Well Connie answer me.! What have you been doing with yourself. I went to prison a few months after you ran away, you see, so I never found out what became of my dearest, darling, look-a-like little sister."  
  
"I know."  
  
Her teeth were gritted and her limbs still immobile, but at least she could speak.  
  
"You look like hell, Bella."  
  
"It's what loyalty'll do to you darling. You probably wouldn't know."  
  
"How did you find me.?"  
  
"Your boyfriend isn't as good at Occlumency as he thinks he is."  
  
"Severus, is he...?"  
  
"The Dark Lord has not killed him...yet. But he undoubtedly will, he is a traitor."  
  
"What do you want Bella.?"  
  
"I'm here to kill you."  
  
Her voice quavered slightly. She was as scared as Constance was.  
  
"Why Bella...?"  
  
"My master wishes for it to be."  
  
"Please don't Bella. At least let me up.!"  
  
"I can't Connie, I have to kill you.!"  
  
"But you don't want to...?"  
  
"No, I bloody well don't.! You're my sister and I love you, so please don't make this harder than it is.!"  
  
"Bella, I love you, please don't..."  
  
"Shut up.!"  
  
"Bella. Please."  
  
"All right. Just don't get too sentimental. I still have to kill you, but I'll let you stand up straight. I suppose it's only fair..."  
  
"Bellatrix, do not let her move.!"  
  
"Lucius." Both of the sisters muttered at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy.?"  
  
"It only takes me to kill her Malfoy.!"  
  
"But you won't, will you Bella.?"  
  
"No," she muttered quietly.  
  
Constance could feel her body again, Bella was helping her, she would be able to move. The two Death Eaters continued to argue and Constance lifted her body off the bed silently. She reached for a drawer in her desk and brought out her wand. She knew enough wandless magic to get by, but for the darker magic Bella herself had taught her she needed her wand. Best get rid of Malfoy though.  
  
"Stupefy.!"  
  
He dived out of the way and the spell hit Bella instead, before she hit the floor however Bella smiled warmly at her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Bella."  
  
Lucius spun around and they began to duel. Strong spells that nobody would have given her the credit of knowing, people forgot that she grew up in a house of Death Eaters.  
  
"Come on Lucius. Is that the best you've got.?"  
  
It wasn't. He threw a purple spell at her, she didn't know what it was, Mad- Eye had never taught her this one.  
  
She hit the floor. Dead.  
  
Lucius turned to the unconscious Black sister that was spread out next to the dead one.  
  
"Enervate."  
  
Bellatrix stirred and moved immediately to her sister as if in a trance. She cradled her head in her lap and closed her chocolate eyes, in disgust at the show of affection Lucius left by the fire.  
  
Then the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange did something she hadn't done since Andromeda left home, she cried.  
  
For Constance and Andromeda, both dead. And for herself and Narcissa. Condemned. 


End file.
